


Love Note

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: When it came to holidays, Edd never listened to Tom.





	Love Note

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is so short. I am starting to get tired, lol. Hopefully I can make this next one without dying. Hope you guys enjoy this drabble.

When it came to holidays, Edd never listened to Tom. 

Whether it be Easter, or Christmas, and/or anything in between, Edd never listened to Tom’s complaints. He had learned to tune them out at this point. Though, he really only complained about Christmas. For every other holiday, he seemed to be violently neutral on it. Because of this neutrality, Edd figured that he wouldn’t mind Valentine’s Day at all. 

This was Tom and Edd’s first Valentine’s Day together. However, Edd didn’t want to go all-out just to try and make it “special”. He wasn’t the type to be that extra. Really, he just wanted to spend some time with his boyfriend. As he walked toward Tom’s room with the intent of figuring out what they were going to do together, he could hear a soft tune that he could only assume was coming from Tom’s bass. A smile made its way onto Edd’s face, and he leaned against Tom’s door quietly to listen for a bit. Tom really was a talented musician, at least to him. With a small sigh, Edd softly knocked on the door, not wanting to seem creepy by standing outside of Tom’s door silently for ten minutes. The music abruptly stopped when Edd knocked, and when Tom said “come in”, he opened the door. Tom was sitting on his bed, Susan laid down across his lap. 

“Hey, Edd,” Tom greeted. “What’s up?” 

“Nothin’ much. I was just thinking we could hang out together and do something.” He looked down at Tom’s bass, an idea popping into his mind. “Hey...maybe I could listen to you play? It’s been a while since I’ve done that.” 

“Oh? Uh...sure.” Tom blinked in surprise, holding his bass up again. Edd smiled, eagerly walking over and sitting next to him on the bed. Without any hesitation, Tom started to play a song. As he listened, Edd leaned closer to Tom, basically resting his head on him. Tom didn’t seem to mind that as he continued to play. Edd watched Tom’s eyes sparkle as he focused on every small movement his fingers made. It was astounding to see Tom look so genuinely focused and passionate about something. It made his smile grow. Not only was listening to the music itself good, but watching Tom play was just as amazing. He could tell that Tom was lost in his own music, with how distant his gaze seemed. Yet, it still twinkled with a thousand tiny, white stars. Edd’s heart fluttered as he looked into the starry gaze of his boyfriend. 

Many people found Tom’s black eyes to be a myriad of things: Mysterious, intriguing, terrifying...but, Edd found them beautiful. Even though Tom was a random, alcoholic bitch, there was this aura of unique beauty that only he radiated. It captivated Edd and made him fall hard. And, every time he heard Tom’s music or looked into his eyes, he was reminded of just how hard he fell. “Fuck, I love you,” Edd muttered as he snapped himself away from staring at Tom’s eyes. Since Edd was leaning against him, Tom could still hear Edd’s words. He stopped playing, a small smile making its way onto his face.

Tom took a moment to reply, “Love ya too.” After that, he began to play again. Edd snuggled up against Tom a bit, getting comfortable as he listened to him play. To Edd, this was the perfect way to spend Valentine’s Day. For once, he’d listen to Tom on a holiday. 


End file.
